


Between Life and Death

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Sorry?, Wow, i didn't even mean for this to get this sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of course, you've seen dead bodies, countless of them.Heck, most of the time, you were the one that made them dead.You're desensitized from it,or, at least,that's what you thought...Or,You can feel more pain than you ever had before,and you aren't even the one that's dying.





	Between Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, I just had the urge to write this and here I am.  
Let's see where this goes.

In the cockpit, you can see him,

unconscious, 

he looks dead, and in just a few hours he will be.

Both of you knew this would happen eventually, that he'd run out of oxygen.

<strike>But you didn't think it would hurt this much.</strike>

Of course, you've seen dead bodies, countless of them.

Heck, most of the time, you were the one that_ made them dead to begin with._

You're desensitized from it,

or, at least,

that's what you thought.

But seeing Tony _looking like that._

you can't look away.

You want to,

_oh,_ _dear God, _do you want to.

But you can't.

Even if you could,

you'd probably still see it in your head.

Tony, in between death, and life.

Your arms feel heavy,

your hands are shaking,

you never thought you could get attached to someone this quick.

<strike>Or at all.</strike>

You wish you were the one to die instead of him.

You deserve it.

After all, you were the one murdering people _for him (__<strike>Thanos)</strike>_when you could have just killed _him instead._

It's your fault all of this is happening,

not his.

_What did he ever do wrong?_

_Nothing, he's innocent._

_And because of me, an innocent is going to die._

_ <strike>Although at this point he's probably already dead.</strike> _

_How do you check if Terrans are alive?_

_Oh, right, the heartbeat._

You put your _oh so heavy _hand over Tony's chest, checking for a heartbeat.

You can feel something, a small steady beating coming from the Terran's chest.

You decide to keep your hand there, it's too heavy to move anyway.

How long have you been here?

You check the ship's clock.

_11 minutes_.

Only a few minutes, and yet it felt like hours have passed.

You still feel heartache.

You still want to cry.

You eventually fall asleep there,

laying on the ground, with your right hand on Tony's heart.

* * *

You wake up, and feel for his heartbeat...

You can't feel anything but his

cold,

dead,

body.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh...
> 
> I... didn't plan for that.  
wow.  
sorry?


End file.
